Un purgatorio llamado Forks
by Ale-Alejandra
Summary: Estoy segura de tres cosas: uno, acabo de morir en un accidente; dos, no sé porqué presiento que estoy en una pelicula, y tres: en verdad que Edward Cullen es más sexy en la vida o muerte? real.LEANLO SI ALGUNA VEZ PENSARON EN LLEGAR AL MUNDO DE TWILIGHT
1. Supongo que ese era el último deseo

**Disclaimer: Los personajes y parte de la historia le pertenecen a Stephanie Mayer, con excepcion de _Alex Robsten _que supongo aún le pertenece a su mamá. **

_**UN PURGATORIO LLAMADO FORKS**_

Summary:

Estoy segura de tres cosas: uno, acabo de morir en un accidente; dos, no sé porqué presiento que estoy en una pelicula, y tres: en verdad que Edward Cullen es más sexy en la vida (o muerte?)real.

**

* * *

**

**UNO**

**"Supongo que ese era el último deseo"**

_En donde Alejandra explica la razón de su locura...y muere antes de comprenderla_

Una vez un tipo extraño en la calle me dijo una cosa.

_- 11:11 pide un deseo -_ me mostró sus dientes feos pero aún así, me saludo sonriente.

Parecía contento con su vida y supuse que estaba loco o algo así, aunque desee tener aquel grado de inocencia para creer que con pedir un deseo, la vida tendría un arreglo.

Por muy raro que me pareció en aquel momento, le hice caso días después. Por aquel tiempo yo era joven y bella, recuerdo que estaba en secundaria.

No tenía nada que perder.

Total, si reprobaba el examen de matemáticas, mandarían a llamar a mi mamá y ella ya estaba enterada que mi pequeño cerebro de mono a duras penas sabia que dos más dos eran cuatro. Estaba segura que no me regañaría pero aún así, nunca estaba demás pasar un examen de _mates_ con la ayuda de un consejo callejero de un _noséqué_ extraño.

Para mi suerte cuando el reloj marcó la hora exacta, la maestra Christina entregaba los exámenes. Más valía que me concentrara, mi tonta mente pensaba que la matriz geométrica era la cosa en la cual las mujeres gestaban a sus hijos. Geométricamente, claro está.

Cerré mis ojos y deseé con todas mis fuerzas ser inteligente o que algo me ayudara a pasar el examen.

¡Lo que fuera!

Un dedazo: que un seis se convirtiera en un ocho por un ligero cambio en la trayectoria del bolígrafo rojo.

Un simulacro de incendio: que al conserje se le fueran las cabras y decidiera quemar la escuela debido a los malos tratos del gordo y tacaño director.

Un milagroso cambio de exámenes con Cindy, el ratón de laboratorio de mi clase que me veía con lástima cuando pensaba y repensaba la tabla del siete (Aunque seamos honestos, ¡nadie la recuerda nunca!).

La maestra dejo el papel en mi banca y los números comenzaron a marearme, después de un rato ya no recordaba ni mi nombre completo. Por un momento pensé en dejar el examen en blanco y salir de allí directo a comprarme un dulce picoso para las decepciones escolares.

Estuve a punto de hacerlo pero justo cuando me levantaba de la silla, las respuestas comenzaron a fluir en mi mente. Me sorprendió tanto el poder de la sugestión: me había convertido de la nada en Cindy pero con lentes y algunos puntos de coeficiente intelectual menos.

Está de más decir que me fue de maravilla en el examen. ¡Saqué ocho yo solita!

Pero sabía en el fondo que la hora me había ayudado demasiado. Tenía que ser eso, no era posible que mi cabeza dura aprendiera todo así de pronto.

Por eso las 11:11 se convirtió en mi hora favorita de pequeños milagros. Aunque después de uno que otro fallo en el camino comprobé que tenía cierto grado de efectividad. Aquella hora mágica me había dado muchas cosas y me había salvado de algunos tropezones en la vida, sólo eso.

Por eso no le podía pedir mucho cuando un auto me arrolló en plena carretera. Pedí a gritos que la hora me hiciera un milagro en aquella carretera. Deseaba seguir con todas mis fuerzas: quería vivir aún más cosas, tener hijos, educarlos a mi más retorcida manera, pero antes de eso, deseaba enamorarme.

Si, como todo el mundo y era un cliché pero así era yo. Tratando de vivir siempre la dulce vida pero nada y ahora tirada a media carretera, nada de nada. Supongo que no podía desear enamorarme cuando un auto me había lanzado como muñeca vieja pero de nuevo, así era yo. Inmadura a mis veinte y soñadora hasta los huesos, rotos en aquel momento.

Los gritos se hicieron escuchar alrededor mío mientras yacía tirada en pleno Boulevard. Era el colmo: ser atropellada cerca de la plaza más concurrida de mi ciudad, pero al menos tenía sus pros. Los conté mientras escuchaba la ambulancia llegar:

1. Saldría en primera plana del periódico amarillista, pasara lo que pasara. "Muerta por las compras" diría el encabezado porque si, ese día había recogido mis zapatos de la tienda y seguramente pensarían que era una shopaholica como la chica de la película.

2. Mi hermana menor trabajaba en un restaurant dentro de la plaza, así que si moría ella llegaría rápido para ser la última persona que viera en mi vida.

3. La vista no estaba nada mal, era la entrada del cine. Justo arriba de donde estaba, un espectacular enorme se erigía haciéndome la vista hermosa, casi idílica.

Raramente, mi último recuerdo, mi último suspiro era para el cartel de _Twilight_, la última película adolescente que había visto con mi hermana.

Sonreí al recordarla, viendo pasar en mi confundido cerebro las imágenes de mi hermana besando exageradamente un poster de Robert Pattinson delante de toda la sala de cine, haciéndome pasar el ridículo de mi vida.

Sin mis lentes, apenas pude leer de nuevo la frase del cartel.

_"Si pudieras vivir para siempre, porqué vivirías?"_

Fue en ese momento que miré mi reloj por instinto y allí estaba: 11:11.

Cerré mis ojos en aquel momento porque no había caso en que los tuviera abiertos, estaba todo negro.

Fue allí que supe había muerto.

Supuse que ese era mi último deseo.

* * *

**_Si bueno, no es nada. Simplemente es una historia que escribi recien que vi la pelicula de Twilight. La subi porque es divertida, bueno, aun no lo es tanto pero creo que lo he escrito después si lo es. Esta demás decir que los personajes que no les suenen no son mios, ni de nadie sino que son personas que existen en mi rara vida._**

**_Dejen su review si quieren, o no...subiré los capitulos que tengo a ver qué tal nos va._**

**_Las quiero, y gracias por pasarse a leer._**

**_xoxo_**


	2. Hay cielo en el cielo

**Disclaimer: Los personajes y parte de la historia le pertenecen a Stephanie Mayer, con excepcion de _Alex Robsten _que supongo aún le pertenece a su mamá. **

_**UN PURGATORIO LLAMADO FORKS**_

Summary:

Estoy segura de tres cosas: uno, acabo de morir en un accidente; dos, no sé porqué presiento que estoy en una pelicula, y tres: en verdad que Edward Cullen es más sexy en la vida (o muerte?)real.

**

* * *

**

DOS

**"Hay cielo en el cielo "**

_En donde Alejandra descubre que el cielo no es muy diferente a la tierra._

Según yo, después de la muerte no había nada, o probablemente las cosas eran como te las describían en la tele, ya saben: el túnel de luz, los querubines semidesnudos o los difuntos artistas famosos. Pero allí no había luz ni ángeles, solo el canto de las aves que apenas alcanzaba a escuchar conforme mi oído se acostumbraba a los sonidos.

Abrí los ojos, lista para encontrar el paraíso idílico y feliz o (en caso de que Dios nunca me perdonara la vez que le mentí a mi mamá) el infierno lleno de fuego y diablos con látigos. Pero allí no había nada más que un maldito bosque frío y húmedo, verde por donde miraras. Lo recuerdo perfectamente porque mi trasero estaba mojado.

Me senté en aquel lugar y quise llorar. Osea, había muerto sola y ahora estaba en un lugar raro, desconocido. Fue raro porque tuve que mentalizarme para llorar y luego de cinco minutos paré de intentar algo que no sentía. La verdad es que la muerte me pareció tranquila.

- ¿A quién engaño?...- me dije, limpiándome las lagrimas y algún fluido de la nariz.

Hasta ese momento, yo pensaba que el cielo era como una isla tropical con miles de especies animales pacíficos y hermosos, todos cantando una canción estilo Bajo del Mar de la Sirenita, pero no. Alrededor mío había solamente algunos animalillos como roedores e incluso un venado. Me miraban como si fueran inteligentes, tanto que hasta me sentí como Blancanieves.

No sabía si moverme o pedirle que me llevaran con Dios pero creo que lo último hubiera sido muy raro, sobre todo si los animales no hablaban.

Me levanté sacudiéndome la ropa llena de ramas y hojas. Al ver el atuendo que llevaba se me hizo muy extraño, no era algo que yo usara habitualmente pero supuse que en el cielo así eran las cosas. Mi cabello era un desastre horrible, lleno de lodo y estaba segura que de las _gracias_ de los animales que me espiaban también.

Debía ir con Dios o con quien fuera para que me hiciera un juicio o algo así y termináramos con esos problemas post-vida.

Caminé tranquila con los animales detrás de mí, en ese punto casi me atreví a tomar una rama para asustarlos y que se fueran.

No encontré nada hasta que el ruido de la civilización me llamó la atención. Estaba maravillada, hasta con la boca abierta porque en el cielo había personas, edificios y todas esas cosas. Parecía una vida común y corriente, donde la gente _vivía_ como en la tierra.

Pero si alguien quería mi opinión, el cielo era como deprimente: hacía demasiado frío y estaba completamente nublado, además de que el edificio era muy viejo de lejos.

Salí del espesor del bosque, casi asfixiada.

- Mierda. ¡Hay cielo en el cielo!...- dije gritando hacia arriba con los brazos abiertos.

En ese momento me di cuenta de que había autos y ángeles (o personas no sé con exactitud) bajando de ellos. Me observaron como si estuviera loca cuando grité lo del cielo. Eran tan pálidos y en verdad que parecían deprimidos.

- Presiento que todos me van a caer mal…- me dije en voz baja

Uno estacionó su auto muy cerca de donde yo estaba y me miró extrañado.

- ¡Ah!, ¡yaaa!, ¿esto es el purgatorio no?...Por eso las caras largas y todo - le pregunté con una sonrisa pero el antisocial no me contestó.

Genial.

Iba pasar mi transición a la muerte al lado de estas personas tan aburridas o tal vez no eran todos así y ese chico sólo había muerto de estreñimiento. Como sea, tenía que ver quién era el jefe allí, alguien que me dijera cuál era el proceso para descansar en paz.

Respiré tranquila, lista para entrar al mundo burocrático. Para que me dijeran _Por esa ventanilla no, en la otra_ o _Esa no era la forma que tenías que llenar_.

- Y dime, ¿con quién tengo que ir para reportarme en este tugurio?, soy nueva aquí, ¿sabes?...- le pegué en el hombro al adolescente con barros que no me contestó de nuevo - ¿Eres mudo?...- pregunté molesta.

Además de aburridos, eran mudos y con cara de espanto. ¡No, definitivamente me esperaba una larga eternidad!

- No, es sólo que... ¿estas bien?, tienes ramas en tu cabeza y esos animales te siguieron hasta acá - dijo tímido.

¡Qué exagerado!. ¡Ahora resultaba que uno no podía andar por dónde quisiera con sus animales detrás!

- Sí, esto, bueno...Caí por aquel lugar y no he tenido tiempo de hacer escala en el baño y a los animales, ni los conozco...Ahora, ¿me vas a decir con quién tengo que ir para reportarme?...- me puse insoportable, sacando un poco lo snob de mi interior.

El chico me señaló una oficina cerca del edificio grande y feo.

-Tienes que ir con el director a inscribirte...-

Al parecer el purgatorio era una especie de Club donde tenías que matricularte y todo el rollo. Esperaba que no me pidieran un buen historial de vida, sino, iría al infierno de inmediato. Justo allí recordé un pecado más aunque en verdad yo sólo había ayudado un poco a incendiar la alfombra de mi abuela.

Llegué a la oficina señalada y pude ver a una señora regordeta sentada en un escritorio muy pasado de moda.

- Hola linda... ¿en qué puedo ayudarte?...- me dijo con tono amable.

Juro que parecía la hermana de Susan Boyle.

- He venido a inscribirme...Un chico allá afuera me dijo que debía hacerlo con usted –

- Si, conmigo comienzas el papeleo... ¿eres nueva por acá?-

- Acabo de llegar...Me atropellaron hace poco- mi voz denotó tristeza.

La señora me miro raro.

- Lo siento mucho querida, pero me da gusto verte tan repuesta...ahora, llena esta solicitud con todos tus datos – me entrego una hoja

Había un sillón de cuero falso y allí me senté a escribir lo que la solicitud me pedía. Me chocó el hecho de que todo tenía que ver con la escuela: en cuáles había estado, qué promedio había tenido. Me molestó porque hasta donde yo sabía cuando te morías eso dejaba de importar o al menos eso me había dicho mi madre.

Como sea, casi terminaba de llenarla cuando leí el último párrafo con cuidado:

_"Yo (firma) acepto los términos y reglamentos por los cuales esta honorable institución se rige". _Leí para mi misma (duh!!)

_Me parece justo_ pensé.

Se veía que el cielo era una institución seria, así que sin dudarlo firmé la solicitud. Aún fascinada por la forma tan derecha en la que se hacían las cosas, miré de reojo el membrete de la hoja.

Tuve que mirar dos veces, algo no estaba bien, incluso tratándose de un lugar tan bizarro como aquel.

* * *

**Gracias por pasar a leer el capi pasado, espero que este les haya parecido gracioso aunque sea un poco. En el proximo capitulo veremos porque rayos la protagonista este en ese lugar.**

**Las quiero y gracias de antemano si dejan review...las kiero!!**

**xoxo**


	3. ¿Porqué hay música de fondo?

**Disclaimer: Los personajes y parte de la historia le pertenecen a Stephanie Mayer, con excepcion de _Alex Robsten _que supongo aún le pertenece a su mamá. **

_**UN PURGATORIO LLAMADO FORKS**_

Summary:

Estoy segura de tres cosas: uno, acabo de morir en un accidente; dos, no sé porqué presiento que estoy en una pelicula, y tres: en verdad que Edward Cullen es más sexy en la vida (o muerte?)real.

**

* * *

**

**TRES**

**"¿Porque hay música de fondo?"**

_En donde nace un nuevo personaje de pacotilla._

Me levanté del sillón y fui directamente con la _Sra. Boyle_.

_– Ehh, disculpe señora –_ ella dejó de escribir en su computadora IBM del año de las abuelitas – _me dio una forma equivocada, aquí dice "solicitud de inscripción "– _le señalé la leyenda.

_– Si, lo sé, ¿no era eso lo que querías?, ¿inscribirte?–_

Ella tenía un buen punto.

– _Pero me dio una de un lugar que no corresponde, aquí dice "ESCUELA PREPARATORIA FORKS"– _repasé de nuevo despacio para que me entendiera.

Al leer el nombre me sonó muy familiar, demasiado, así que busqué en mi mente algo parecido.

_"Forks. Eso quiere decir tenedores en inglés"_

_"Forks. Es una grosería en inglés. Error. Fuck es una grosería en ingles, no Forks"_

_"Forks. Pueblo de mala muerte en donde vive Bella, la de Crepúsculo"_

Comprendí todo en un instante con mi última teoría. Me sentí más aliviada pero aún así quería golpearme la cabeza. Esto del purgatorio no estaba funcionando NADA.

_– ¿Te sientes bien?– _chilló la señora.

_– Claro, ¿por qué no he de sentirme bien?–_

_– Te quedaste inmóvil cinco minutos –_ ella seguía desesperada.

La verdad no me había dado cuenta, con razón sentía un tic en el ojo ¿Serían los efectos secundarios del paso al otro mundo?

–_ Supongo que fue sólo una secuela del accidente. Aunque debo decirle que ahora que entiendo todo, estoy más tranquila aunque no lo parezca. Verá, hay algunos que dicen que la muerte viene en forma de tu mejor recuerdo así que por eso creo que tengo este episodio Crepusculiano _– ella me miró extrañada, justo como la maestra Christina al leer mis exámenes en la secundaria – _Por cierto, ¡qué genial que el purgatorio sea temático!, me pregunto si tienen un universo alterno de Glee _– reí un poco

No me dejaba de ver feo.

_– Me va a inscribir ¿si o no? Tengo mucho que pensar y cosas por las cuales arrepentirme, creo _– le dije.

Sin más que hacer, revisó la solicitud y por supuesto, como ya le caí mal por gritarle, me mostró un error.

_– Falta tu nombre–_

Si estaba en mi episodio de Crepúsculo, debía tener un nombre _ad-hoc__._ Alejandra sonaba muy mal en aquel pueblo de Mikes y Charlies.

_– Me llamo Alex –_ mentí sin mirarla a los ojos.

Me felicité, siempre había querido un nombre como Sam o Chris.

_– ¿Alex qué?–_

Mi apellido tampoco sonaba chévere, así que siguiendo el sueño de mi hermana por ver a sus dos estrellas favoritas juntarse...

_– Robsten...Alex Robsten –_ solté sin saber si me creería.

_– Ok, Alex ahora solo necesitaré tus papeles personales –_

Esta señora se estaba pasando de la raya. Es decir, acaba de morir, ¿cómo se supone que tendría papeles tan rápido? Olviden lo de la institución respetable.

_– Obviamente no tengo papeles, ¿recuerda?, ¡tuve un accidente! –_

Torció una mueca de ternura, quitando la cara enojada.

_– Tienes razón querida, probablemente se perdieron en el camino–_

_– Exacto –_

Me entregó un horario, creo significaba que tendría que tomar cursos o algo así. Aquello era la prueba de que Dios había inventado la escuela, a Él tendría que decirle lo mucho que me chocaba ir a una.

Lo que me faltaba: morir, llegar al purgatorio temático de Crepúsculo y tomar cursos para salir de él.

Me dirigí al pasillo que me pareció familiar porque era el mismo de la película. ¡Qué aburrido!, pensé que mi mente iba a dar para más. Descubrí lo que estar parada en ese pasillo significaba: el chico asiático vendría a molestarme.

_– Tú eres Alex, ¿no? – _dijo sorprendiéndome.

¿Cómo sabía mi nombre? Pero yo también sabía el suyo.

_– Eric, el chismoso de la escuela, un hombro en el cual llorar, el que invita a Bella sin éxito al baile – _le dije todo el discurso que recordé, no parecio entenderme.

_– Sí, bueno, formo parte del periódico, debo saberlo todo. Además, ¿quién es Bella? –_

_– Ya sabes: rara, como de mi tamaño, más blanca que un fantasma, con cara de asco – _su rostros practicamente dibujó un signo de interrogación _– olvidalo, no es nadie –_

Si mi hermana me hubiera escuchado decir eso, me hubiera colgado de un árbol. Pero yo insistía, Kristen SI tenía cara de asco al interpretar a Bella Swan.

_– No, ella no está en esta escuela o al menos no conozco a nadie que se llame así _– admitió Eric.

¡Qué aburrido sería todo! La verdad es que se me antojaba molestar a Bella, quería hacerla sonrojarse de vergüenza alguna vez. No había de otra, lo pesada se me había pasado a esta vida.

_– En vista del éxito obtenido, necesito de tu ayuda. Debo encontrar las aulas para los cursos que tengo que tomar –_

Eric fue de gran ayuda pero a diferencia de la película, yo si tuve que tomar las clases de deportes completa, haciendo ganar a mi equipo de voleibol, aunque alguien tendría que explicarme porqué se daba esa clase en el purgatorio. Como fuera, comencé a pensar que ese lugar era genial (allí si era buena para los deportes) aunque había sudado ya la ropa aburrida que me habían prestado en aquel lugar. Seguramente olía a autobus escolar después de la salida. Asco.

Así como conocí a Eric, pasó con Mike Newton. No necesitaba ser Alice para saber que se presentaría ante mí después de lanzarle un balón. Desde entonces, no se despego de mí, acosándome todo el rato. La verdad, ni siquiera mi perro era así, bueno, para empezar ni siquiera tenía uno. En esa clase Jessica, la niña precoz me preguntaba cualquier cosa banal y como la persona banal que soy, le contestaba todo.

Salí del gimnasio completamente sudada, era hora de ir a otra clase. Caminaba por el pasillo sin saber a dónde ir, Eric se había quedado mi horario.

De repente, escucho una tonada en mi cabeza. Me era familiar, demasiado. Era una música cursi que dudaba fuera de parte de la escuela.

El timbre sonó y la música lo hizo más fuerte, haciendo que todos salieran de sus salones. No entendía nada así que paré a un chico y le pregunté qué pasaba, ¿qué significaba esa música?

_– ¿Porqué hay música de fondo?–_ lo tomé de la solapa de la camisa.

Normalmente me alteraba cuando no entendía qué pasaba. Como la vez que grité _¡Fuego!_ en la casa de mi abuela cuando ella prendió un cerillo.

_– ¿Cuál música? No escucho nada y con permiso, es hora del almuerzo –_dijo el chico con aspecto de gorila.

Almuerzo.

_– ¡Almuerzo! –_ grité empujándolos a todos.

Encontré a Mike fuera del edificio y sin esperarlo, le pregunté dónde era la cafetería. Me señaló un edificio más pequeño así que corrí con todas mis fuerzas.

Era el momento que no deseaba perderme: la entrada triunfal de los Cullen, si es que habitaban mi fantasía/ sueño de muerte. La vida debía de ser justa conmigo: después de un accidente tan terrible DEBÍA haber un Cullen o algo parecido en esos lados. Me conformaba con un Pitt o mínimo un Deep.

¡Me lo merecía!

Llegué corriendo y deje ir mi mano para abrir la puerta de la cafetería pero luego, choqué con algo duro, cayendo al suelo. Seguramente era el gorila de hacía un rato, desesperado por comerse el engrudo que hacían pasar por puré de papas.

Me iba a escuchar. No era la más gritona de mi casa por nada.

_– Oye, ¡deberías de tener más cuidado! –_ grité tratando de levantarme del suelo.

Por culpa del bruto, me había lastimado mis hermosos brazos.

Al levantar la vista, casi quise llorar por no haberme llevado una cámara a mi lecho de muerte. En verdad, ¿estaba yo en el mismo lugar que él?, ¿qué demonios había hecho en mi vida para que mi pútrido brazo tocara la perfecta piel marmórea del hombre que me miraba con preocupación, que era ni más ni menos el maravilloso Edward Cullen.

* * *

**Hola a todas!!, pasaba a actualizar después de un tiempo. Sólo queria agradecerles a todas las que leen y dejan reviews por igual, esperando que este capi no tenga ninguna falta a las autoridades del FF como el pasado ¬.¬, como sea, gracias de nuevo!. **

**Como nota adicional me gustaria decirles que la canción a la que se refiere Alex es la de la película que viene en el score de Twilight llamada Who are they? que es buenisima.**

**Las quiero, comenten que les pareció. **

**xoxo**

**PD: por cierto, el 11:11 si funciona, justo ayer me cumplio un deseo!!**


	4. Tú sabes que él sabe que lo sabes todo

**Disclaimer: Los personajes y parte de la historia le pertenecen a Stephanie Mayer, con excepcion de _Alex Robsten _que supongo aún le pertenece a su mamá. **

_**UN PURGATORIO LLAMADO FORKS**_

Summary:

Estoy segura de tres cosas: uno, acabo de morir en un accidente; dos, no sé porqué presiento que estoy en una pelicula, y tres: en verdad que Edward Cullen es más sexy en la vida (o muerte?)real.

**

* * *

**

CUATRO

**"Tú sabes que él sabe que lo sabes todo"**

_En donde Alex descubre que Edward Cullen es más sexy que el chico Pattinson._

Por las prisas había interrumpido la entrada gloriosa del personaje masculino más famoso del mundo: Edward Cullen.

_– Debes disculparme, no te vi venir –_ dijo con una voz exageradamente sexy.

O tal vez no, simplemente era el deslumbramiento del que todo el mundo hablaba. Hizo que algo dentro de mí se agitara como en película porno: de arriba abajo, de un lado a otro. Al ver la película, se me hacía estúpido que la tal Bella hablara como tonta al estar en presencia de Edward pero ahora, yo misma comprobaba que así era también conmigo. Era parte de las estadísticas que dice que el 99.9 % de la población femenina sucumbe ante el sex appeal del vampiro moderno. Aunque en realidad, no sabía si esas encuestan tenían credibilidad debido al factor vampiresco.

Extrañamente, lo que más me impresionó de Edward, no fue su piel marmórea (_por cierto, ¡que gay suena es_o!) o sus ojos de topacio liquido sino su cabello, que si, era precisamente broncíneo y hermoso.

Más esponjoso que la panza de un perro. Casi estuve a punto de extender la mano para tocarle.

_– Ahmm...este...si...bueno...yo...tú eres...el cabello_ – balbuceé otras cosas más incoherentes que no tiene sentido que las ponga, ni siquiera son palabras.

_– ¿Estás bien?–_ preguntó.

Curiosamente era la segunda vez que alguien me preguntaba eso aquel día. No debió de haberme dirigido la palabra ya que comencé a temblar y me dieron unas tremendas ganas de, ¿vomitar?

Alcancé a decirle _disculpa_ antes de ir corriendo al baño más cercano con la boca tapada, pero como no encontré alguno cerca, terminé devolviendo en las plantas detrás de la cafetería. Daba lo mismo, sería un gran abono para que crecieran aún más verdes (_aunque algo más verde que Forks no había en la tierra, bueno, en el cielo_).

Debí haber sabido que vomitaría, así era cuando estaba súper nerviosa.

Con lágrimas en los ojos y el sabor a saliva en mi boca, me di una golpiza mental por haberlo arruinado todo.

_Eres una idiota Alejandra_ me dije.

Por alguna razón, en aquel momento recordé que no sólo yo era dueña de mis pensamientos. Había alguien allí que escuchaba todas las mentes a la redonda. Entré en pánico momentáneo, ¿habría escuchado cuando dije lo de gay?

Entonces, al no saber qué hacer, comencé a tararear aquella célebre canción de la mente de Homero Simpson, la del circo.

_"Tu tu tururututururu tutururu turururu turururururu"_

_– Disculpa, creo que tienes que ir a la enfermería_ – escuché detrás de mí.

Volteé tapándome la boca completamente nerviosa, si Edward no hubiera estado allí hubiera devuelto de nuevo. Además, justo cuando no quería pensar en nada, comencé a pensar más que nunca.

_"Oh por Dios, tienes que estar tranquila porque tú sabes que él sabe lo que estas pensando. ¡Uy!, no, borra eso, yo no sé nada de nada. Es más, nadie en Forks puede leer mentes, ver el futuro o algo por el estilo. Mierda, esa ceja levantada significa algo, estoy segura, mi hermana me dijo que Bella lo mencionó en alguna parte del libro, aunque también los ojos significan algo. Pero, ¿cómo voy a saberlo?, si se me queda viendo feo como si en verdad escuchara lo que estoy diciendo. Rayos, ¡está escuchando lo que digo! No importa, tengo todo bajo control: Tu tu tururututururu tutururu turururu turururururu..."_

Verlo en persona me alteró más de lo que hubiera esperado. Allí estaba aquel hombre que alguna vez había soñado de maneras que no voy a comentar ahora porque tiene cierto contenido sensual. Definitivamente este Edward era más guapo que Robert Pattinson, y eso era difícil de superar. Él se encontraba inmóvil, guardando una clara distancia igual que la mayoría de los hombres guapos que huían de mí. Hasta ese momento Edward parecía igual que todos los hombres del planeta, excepto claro por el hecho de que este era el más hermoso de todos.

_– Alex, ¿verdad?–_ se acercó a mí sin poner cara de asco, me ofreció un pañuelo desechable que a pesar de ser de papel, olía como el cielo.

Fue un clásico que me hizo babear pero no quise demostrar que lo hacía. Además, quién lo iba a decir, Edward Cullen cargaba un pañuelo a todas partes. Hubiera deseado que llevara un Kaopectate o algo para los mareos.

_– Gracias, Edward ¿ese es tu nombre no?–_ contesté con naturalidad pero a él no le pareció tanto, de nuevo allí estaba la ceja levantada.

_"Maldita sea, lo sospecha. Es decir, no sabe nada, no es vampiro, ni Robert Pattinson. ¿Pattinson?, ¿quién es ese?, aquí no existe y nunca existió"_

_– Espera, ¿cómo es que tú sabes…?, quién es Pattin…?– _alcanzó a decir antes de que, gracias a Dios, Mike llegara a la escena.

Edward puso una cara de confusión divina, además de que dio algunos cuantos pasos hacía mí al igual que Mike, otro ser humano simple como yo para encargarse de mi.

– _Mike, qué bueno que estas aquí, necesito que me lleves a la enfermería ipso facto–_ me colgué del brazo del adolescente que miraba preocupado aquella escena–_camina rápido o te cuelgo de aquel pino–_

Caminamos dejando a Edward detrás de nosotros, seguía con expresión sospechosa.

_– ¿Qué le has hecho a Cullen?_ – preguntó en el pasillo.

_– Nada, ¿qué tendría que hacerle?, apenas si lo vi por primera vez–_ si, claro, por primera vez– _pero me escuchó vomitar así que supongo que eso basta para que me odie mientras dure mi estancia_–

_– ¿Vomitaste? –_

_– Si Mike, vomité. Como verás, a veces los seres humanos expulsan sus entrañas por varias razones: si eres como Lindsay Lohan, lo harás por las razones equivocadas–_

En ese momento sentí que alguien nos seguía.

_– ¿Quién es Lindsay Lohan? –_

Volteé en ese instante y me encontré con la mirada de Edward, y lo único que pude pensar además de que era perfecto, fue que en verdad daba miedo. Pero de esa clase de miedo como cuando te subes a la montaña rusa, con una mezcla de adrenalina y orina en los pantalones. Ahora sabía que yo sospechaba algo. En ese momento desee ser Bella, para tener aquel escudo bastante inútil que ahora me hubiera sacado del apuro.

También estar cerca de él hizo que mi autoestima bajara un poco. Su mirada me decía a mí y a todo el mundo del purgatorio: mírame coyote feo, soy más guapo que tú.

"Recuerda tonta, este lee las mentes y Alice puede ver el futuro" me dije internamente pero luego me golpeé la cabeza cuando recordé el lector de mentes que el vampiro llevaba integrado.

Mike trató de hacerme plática nuevamente.

_– ¿Puedo preguntar a donde te mudaste, ¿en dónde vives? –_

_– Bueno, vivo cerca de…– _

_"Estas muerta, no tienes a dónde ir. Tu casa con una familia incluida, ya no te esperan cada tarde. Ya no tienes a la mamá que te sirve de comer cada que llegas del trabajo, o al papá que te lleva a donde quieres los fines de semana. Y bueno, al menos te libraste de los hermanos molestos que te molestan cada que quieren algo. Mierda, no tienes a nadie aquí"_

– _Luego te cuento, necesito ir a, ya sabes "ahogar a los niños en la piscina"–_ lo dejé para entrar a baño mientras contenía las lágrimas.

Entre la euforia de encontrarme en aquel lugar y el pánico que me había causado Edward Cullen, no me había dado tiempo de pensar en todo lo que dejaba atrás.

Me mojé la cara con agua fría para despejar mi cabeza ya que estas eran unas vacaciones de las que ya no iba a regresar jamás. Así como lo habían hecho mis perros, gatos y hamsters.

En aquel momento, escuché que alguien cerró la puerta del baño, invadiendo la privacidad del momento.

– _Carajo, si alguien piensa fumar aquí, por favor que me deje salir primero porque me repatea el cul…–_ volteé para encontrarme con una niña.

– _Hola, Alex–_ dijo una persona muy bajita.

_"¡Mierda, ahora estoy en la película Leprechaun!, ah no, espera. Bajita, pálida, cabello corto y negro, mirada perdida debido a las visiones del futuro…no hay duda de quién es"_

_– Hola Alice–_ si ella me llamaba por mi nombre, yo lo hacía por el suyo.

Mi rostro mostraba una sonrisa idiota, digamos que muy "fan" y lo era. Imagínense: tener a una amiga inmortal millonaria, con un exquisito gusto por la moda y el tiempo de sobra necesario para hacerle distintos cambios de look a gente patética como yo o bien, como Bella Swan.

Alice Cullen era un sueño pero su expresión no lo era precisamente.

_– ¿Qué pasa?, seguro eres del comité de Bienvenida en el Purgatorio, ¿no?–_

_– No. Tú y yo tenemos que hablar_– soltó seria.

Es oficial: la película _Leprechaun _era menos estresante que esto: estar en un baño encerrada con una vampira.

* * *

_**Holaa!...sé que hacia como mil8mil años desde que no actualizaba esta historia pero aqui estuvo el capi. No estoy muy convencida que digamos pero ahora se viene lo interesante para nosotros y lo desastroso para Alex. Saludos a todas las que leyeron y comentaron el capitulo pasado, sobre todo a Fenixer que mediante sus platicas, me animó a terminar al fin este capi.**_

**_Dejen sus reviews y comentarios, o ya minimo un "conti plizzz!" ahahahaha! La portada del fic esta en mi facebook y ahi esta Alex para que la vean vale? _**

**_Las kierooo! _**

**_xoxo_**


	5. ¡Irás al infierno!

**Disclaimer: Los personajes y parte de la historia le pertenecen a Stephanie Mayer, con excepcion de _Alex Robsten _que supongo aún le pertenece a su mamá. **

_**UN PURGATORIO LLAMADO FORKS**_

Summary:

Estoy segura de tres cosas: uno, acabo de morir en un accidente; dos, no sé porqué presiento que estoy en una pelicula, y tres: en verdad que Edward Cullen es más sexy en la vida (o muerte?) real.

**

* * *

****CINCO**

**"¡Irás al infierno!"**

_En donde Alex tiene una profunda conversación con Alice Cullen._

Como algunas sabrán, en el capítulo anterior tenía a Alice Cullen frente a mí, diciéndome que teníamos que hablar. Lo peor del asunto, no es que ella fuera una vampira o que fuera más baja de la estatura promedio, no. Lo peor de todo es que estábamos en el apestoso baño de mujeres de la escuela.

– _¿Alex?_ – me preguntó ella pasando una mano a mi mirada perdida.

De nuevo había sufrido ese espasmo idiótico de hacía un rato así que me juré a mi misma que buscaría a una especie de _brujo-doctor _en aquel lugar. Estaba segura que mi paso al otro mundo era el culpable de mis imitaciones de una zanahoria retrasada.

– ¿_Qué pasa?, ¿has venido por lo del cambio de imagen?, porque si es así no estoy disponible_– vuelvo a lavarme las manos – _Me gusta mi cabello y ciertamente, no planeo vestirme de azul todo el tiempo sólo porque es el color favorito de tu soltero y sensual hermano – _admití.

– _¿De qué cambio me hablas? –_

La pequeña no entiende mis comentarios así que ruedo los ojos y pasó a un lado de ella sin contestarle. Que hable con la mano porque mi cerebro no tiene tiempo de discutir cuestiones que no me corresponden como los cambios de imagen en el Purgatorio.

Quizá Stephanie Meyer había exagerado y Alice Cullen no era tan chévere como la describía. Quizás incluso no sabía ni combinar bien la ropa. Quizás, su único y verdadero talento era ver el futuro.

_¡Noooo! _gritó mi mente alarmada, quería salir corriendo.

Pero antes de salir del baño, Alice me detuvo. Su toque me dio escalofríos, en realidad estaba helada. Era fría como el hiel…esperen, cada vez sueno más como Bella Swan. Sobra mencionar que me golpeé internamente.

– _Por favor, no corras. Sabes que tengo que hablar contigo_ – su voz era dura y denotaba profecía– _Tú no perteneces aquí, tú vienes de...– _

– _¡Exacto!, eso es lo que le dije a la señora Boyle: yo no pertenezco aquí. Si sabes en dónde tengo que inscribirme para la fase Glee por favor, sólo dímelo_– supliqué con las manos – _Forks es una bazofia y además, no tengo ni siquiera donde dormir _– sonreí pero Alice no hizo lo mismo.

Tocaba su cabecita para tratar de ver más allá de mi futuro pero supongo que como ya estaba muerta, mi futuro se había ido al caño. La escena ya parecía una sesión de espiritismo barato en el baño.

Luego de varios segundos, Alice torció una mueca de desagrado al verme de nuevo a los ojos. Está bien, yo no soy tan bonita pero no es para que un vampiro me mirara así. Era inferior pero, no tanto.

Mientras ella aún miraba hacia la nada, poco a poco fui alejándome hacía la puerta. Más sigilosa que _Gatúbela_, pero...

– _Espera –_ me llamó.

¡Mierda!, justo cuando estaba tan cerca del picaporte, lejos de su excentricidad, se le ocurre hablarme.

– _Por supuesto, dime..._ – le sonreí.

– _He visto todo sobre ti_ – me toma de la mano y pone cara triste _– Alex, tú vas a morir–_ exclama dramática.

Yo comienzo a reírme a carcajadas, incluso babeo un poco.

– _Alice, cariño, has llegado tarde. Creo que ambas sabemos que ni tú ni yo estamos precisamente…–_ una chica abrió el baño así que hablé bajito – _Vivas–_ le guiñé un ojo.

Ella pareció sorprenderse y se tapó la boca.

– _Eres un fantasma_– afirmó bajito, con el tono de suspenso del niño del _Sexto Sentido_.

– _No lo sé–_ me vi en el espejo las ojeras– _En realidad es una pena morir tan jóvenes, ¿no? pero no hay nada qué hacer para remediarlo. Sólo debemos aceptar el hecho de que hemos dejado el mundo material para adentrarnos hacia algo más espiri…–_ interrumpí mi discurso barato al bajar mi vista al suelo – _Tus zapatos son hermosos, yo tenía unos parecidos. Me costaron carísimos pero los perdí en el accidente–_

– _¿Cuál accidente?–_ dio un paso hacía mi, estaba curiosa – _¿De qué marca de zapatos estamos hablando? –_

– _Eran de imitación, no te dejes llevar por lo caro– _admití apenada, mordiéndome una mano.

Alice soltó un grito al escuchar estas palabras y comenzó a hiperventilar.

– _¡Compraste unos "Manolo" de imitación! –_gritó tan fuerte que la chica que estaba en el escusado, salió corriendo_– ¡Irás al infierno!–_ me señaló.

– _¡Noooo! Por favor Alice, ayúdame a recapacitar mi error, no quiero que mi siguiente residencia sea en el Infierno–_ me jalé el cabello – _Bueno, en realidad no tengo ninguna casa aquí pero...–_

Alice me saltó encima para cubrirme la boca.

– _No se diga más, te quedarás en mi casa y así podré enseñarte la diferencia entre original y copia_– dice, mirando al infinito, tomándome del rostro – _Osea, la diferencia entre el bien y el mal–_

Esa Alice era muy impulsiva, es decir, hasta yo sé que uno no invita a cualquiera a su casa. Quién no le dice que soy una asesina a sueldo o peor aún que soy hermana gemela de Lindsay Lohan en rehabilitación. Eso es peligroso pero a ella no le importó.

– _Oye, pero...–_ hice una pausa dramática– _Espero que tu familia no se moleste porque llevas a una desconocida a dormir a casa–_

– _Tienes razón–_ se levantó del piso del baño – _¿Cómo te llamas?–_

– _Alex Robsten–_

– _¿Qué tipo de sangre eres?–_

– _O positivo...creo–_

– _Perfecto, no creo que haya problema–_ y me jaló afuera del baño.

La última pregunta me había dado mala espina, ¿eso quería decir que me iban a comer o algo así?, ¿o que simplemente el tipo de sangre era una especie de requisito raro en su familia?

Como sea, no podía hacer mucho: Alice llevaba mi trasero arrastrando por el pasillo.

Íbamos directo a su casa.

* * *

**N/A Spoiler: Recuerden que Alex Robsten esta pasando por una alucinación en su propia mente por el estado de coma inducido debido al accidente. Así que si algo no parece tener lógica, no lo tiene y se acabó! No le podemos pedir mucho a un cerebro inflamado, o si?**

**Holaaaa! He regresado a quitarle las telarañas a este fic que me había costado trabajo escribir hasta el día de hoy. De ahora en adelante prometo subir capis más seguidos ya que casi acabo otra de mis historias, así que tendré más tiempo y cabeza para hacerlo. Como verán, el estilo que utilicé fue más caricaturesco, la verdad me imaginé a Alice somo un dibujito de anime jeje! Me divertí mucho escribiendolo y ahora sólo queda esperar a ver que pasa en la casa Cullen. Estaría padre que me dijeran qué opinan en un review lindo, sino, pues no y seguiré escribiendo tonterías muajajajaja!**

**Saludos a quien leyo y comentó el capitulo anterior, un beso grande a Dems que preguntó por esta historia el otro día jeje!**

**Las quiero!**

**xoxo**

**Ale**


	6. Los ángeles VS Edward Cullen

**Disclaimer: Los personajes y parte de la historia le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, con excepcion de _Alex Robsten _que supongo aún le pertenece a su mamá. **

_**UN PURGATORIO LLAMADO FORKS**_

Summary:

Estoy segura de tres cosas: uno, acabo de morir en un accidente; dos, no sé porqué presiento que estoy en una pelicula, y tres: en verdad que Edward Cullen es más sexy en la vida (o muerte?) real.

* * *

_¡Hey! ¿Me recuerdan? Sí, soy yo, la "Mary Sue" favorita de todas ustedes (Después de Bella Swan, por supuesto): ¡Alex Robsten! He decidió saludarles ya que hace siglos que no saben nada de mí, ni de mi estancia "fantasmal" en Forks. Lo sé, puede que sea el fanfic __**posmodernista**__ más predecible de la historia pero aún así ha sido agregada a sus favoritos y alertas y eso, se les agradece un montón. Como sea, aquí está el capítulo siete, ¿o era seis? En fin, recuerden, las quiero y pase lo que pase, no le hagan caso a los consejos de vagabundos en la calle (Pueden ser peligrosos)_

_Atte: _

_Alex ;D_

**SEIS**

"**Los ángeles VS Edward Cullen"**

_En donde se libra una batalla "inter-espacial" por el alma de Alex._

He llegado a la conclusión que estar muerta durante tanto tiempo, le congeló el cerebro a Alice. Es decir, ¿quién sube a una extraña al auto de su hermana? Pero, no solo eso, ¿quién, con dos dedos de frente, sube a una extraña y deliciosa humana a un auto pequeño lleno de uno…dos…tres…CUATRO VAMPIROS?

—_Quizás, sólo quizás no sea buena idea que me sientes al lado de Jasper—_ le digo a Alice cuando veo la negra mirada de su apuesto esposo.

La enana vidente del futuro me ha sentado en el asiento trasero de auto de la despampanante Rosalíe.

Una especie de gruñido se escucha desde el ronco pecho de Jasper, además de que vigila todos mis movimientos. Aquí entre nos, debo confesar que es mucho más guapo el tal Jackson _noséqué _que el Jasper verdadero_. _Es solo mi humilde opinión, las cicatrices por todo el cuerpo no son lo mío. Aún así, dentro de su mirada hambrienta, se asoma un destello de galanura parecido al de Edward, algo muy salvaje y no fuera porque está casado y claramente quiere comerme, seguro le sacaba una foto para mi colección de gente bonita.

—_Todo mi auto huele a humana Alice, jamás podré sacarle el olor si la llevamos a casa —_ habla Rosalíe con el desprecio que obviamente esperaba de ella.

Si claro, tenía que ser rubia y odiosa.

—_Chicos, apóyenme en esto. Alex es un fantasma o algo así, no tiene hogar ni nada de valor— _la pequeña vampira hizo un puchero, casi derrama una lagrima.

Comienza a acariciarme como si fuera una mascota, así que supongo que eso es lo que soy para ella. Un simple ser "viviente" desamparado, lista para una adopción temporal.

—_¿Es…un…fantasma?—_ Emmett pregunta desde el asiento del copiloto— _Rose,_ _¿en serio es un fantasma?—_

No puedo creerlo, él se creyó toda esa mierda paranormal. Sus facciones rudas cambian por un miedo genuino.

—_¡Bu!—_le asusto, haciendo que él salté un poco de su asiento.

Genial, Emmett es más miedoso que mi hermana o en verdad que soy fea. Alice y yo comenzamos a reír a la par, pero la tensión regresa cuando Jasper comienza a olisquearme el cabello.

"_¡Es suficiente! Me largo de aquí "_

Fastidiada, hago a un lado a Alice para salir del auto. Me dirijo al mismo lugar por donde llegué, la entrada del bosque. Sé cuando no soy bien recibida en algún lado, como aquella vez que llegué a la fiesta de compromiso de mi ex.

Iré al bosque a vivir, o…morir, no importa. Supongo que no debe faltar mucho tiempo para que el _Grandísimo_ llegue y me juzgue por todos mis pecados. Los árboles serán un buen refugio para mí, el cielo será mi techo, las hojas mis compañeras de cuarto.

"_Yo he acampado antes, ¿qué tan difícil puede ser?"_

Ni siquiera he terminado de pensar aquella frase, cuando de repente, tropiezo con una rama del suelo y caigo de bruces.

—_No vivirás en el bosque—_ escucho la voz de Edward.

Extiende su mano blanca para levantarme luego de mi torpe accidente. La tomo nerviosa, esperando no volver a vomitar por la emoción de tenerle cerca, muy cerca. Para él es muy fácil decirlo. Su casa es enorme, además de que él y tu familia son inmensamente ricos. En cambio yo, no tengo a dónde ir, soy una mascota sin hogar.

—_Vendrás conmigo a casa, los demás se han adelantado ya que Jasper obviamente, tiene pensamientos homicidas hacía tu persona—_

Edward sacude las pequeñas basuras de mi suéter con mucho cuidado y delicadeza. Es algo hermoso, también sumamente obsesivo compulsivo. Es tan jodidamente sexy y...

—_¿Podrías dejar de repetir que soy sexy?—_me toma del brazo y comienza a caminar de nuevo a la civilización—_Eso me está poniendo sumamente nervioso—_

¡Ups! He pensado de nuevo en voz alta...esperen, mejor dicho, él ha estado espiando mis pensamientos.

—_¡Oye, aléjate de mis pensamientos, ¿quieres? Soy libre de pensar lo que se me dé la gana y si yo digo que eres el vampiro más sexy después de Brad Pitt, lo eres en mi mente y...—_

Edward detiene el paso, me observa con la misma mirada asesina de Jasper.

—_¿Dijiste vampiro?— _

Mierda.

¿Qué le digo?

—_Ehm, no. Dije "guajiro", te confundiste—_

"_¿Qué diablos significa guajiro?" _me pregunto pero luego, vuelvo a darme un golpe en la cabeza. Debo dejar de pensar mientras estoy con Edward.

—_Dijiste vampiro, lo escuché alto y claro—_contesta Edward_—¿Quieres explicarme porque sabes tantas cosas sobre nosotros? Y por favor, no respondas que eres un fantasma porque yo no tengo el mismo I.Q. que Emmett. Quiero respuestas Alex, y las quiero ahora—_

Edward me toma por los hombros fuertemente, dejó la delicadeza a un lado. Sus ojos se convierten en negro petróleo mientras respira profundamente. Está enojado y mucho. Aún así, debo de confesar que prefiero que se comporte rudo, si sigue así de imperativo, seguro que le digo toda la verdad absoluta y misteriosa, incluso para mí. Edward no es el único que espera respuestas: también me gustaría saber porqué estoy aquí, de la misma manera en que quisiera saber porque de repente el cielo cambia de color azul a un morado intenso y los árboles se tornan en colores naranjas.

Las facciones en el rostro de Edward se vuelven afiladas y luego borrosas, de hecho todo se vuelve un remolino a mi vista. Entonces siento que algo me jala desde atrás, como si fuera a caer de repente. Tomo la mano de Edward para asirme de algo seguro pero aún así comienzo a caer. Cierro mis ojos, esperando el golpe en la cabeza pero al abrirlos, veo a un montón de gente vestida de blanco ante mis ojos.

—_Por favor, no te vayas—_alcanzo a escuchar una voz suplicante que proviene de la gente de blanco.

No es la de Edward, eso es seguro.

Es obvio que se trata de ángeles: vestidos de blanco, guapos y etéreos.

—_¡No te sueltes Alex!—_ el vampiro jala fuertemente.

Ay Dios, seguro que arrancará mi brazo y ahora ni siquiera tendré uno.

Del otro lado, solo alcanzo a ver el rostro de uno de los ángeles. Se nota sumamente preocupado porque la mano que sigue en Forks sigue siendo tirada por Edward. Estiro mi mano libre para tomar la del ángel, su toque es cálido, todo lo contrario al de Edward. De repente, me doy cuenta de algo: ¡El ángel trata de sacarme del purgatorio para llevarme al cielo y Edward lo está impidiendo! Jamás creí que alguien llegara a pelearse por mi alma. No sé si sentirme halagada o alarmada.

Siento como si fuera a partirme en dos mientras cada uno jala por su lado, así que vuelvo a caer sin remedio, aunque no sé a cuál de los dos lados será.

* * *

**Quién ganará la batalla por el alma misera, insignificante y atormentada de Alex? El ángel o el vampiro? o.O  
Hey Pequeños Soles Misteriosos! Cómo están? Pues de nuevo vuelvo con estas locuras (Jeje, gracias a Annita que se dió cuenta el capitulo pasado n_n) de esta historia rara y whatafuckeante. La tenía un poquito (Muy)olvidada pero gracias a los ánimos de mis queridas Jazz, Erica y Pau, fue que se me ocurrió algo nuevo que escribir. Como dijo Alex al principio del capi, gracias por seguirla a pesar de todo y bueno, gracias al doble a las que dejaron reviews con sus criticas o "likes" a la historia. En verdad, aprecio mucho cada comentario, ninguno es malo para mi de ninguna manera porque uno siempre crece y todas esas cosas buenas. En fin, ojalá que vuelvan a dejarme sus comentarios, opiniones y demás alertas.**

**Las veo pronto...espero.**

**xoxo**

**Ale **


	7. Uy, lo hice otra vez

**Disclaimer: Los personajes y parte de la historia le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, con excepcion de _Alex Robsten _que supongo aún le pertenece a su mamá. **

_**UN PURGATORIO LLAMADO FORKS**_

Summary:

Estoy segura de tres cosas: uno, acabo de morir en un accidente; dos, no sé porqué presiento que estoy en una pelicula, y tres: en verdad que Edward Cullen es más sexy en la vida (o muerte?) real.

* * *

_¡Buh! (No lo niegen, se asustaron igual que Emmett en el último capítulo) ¡Hola a todas! Aquí Alex reportándose luego de un breve descanso post-mortem. Si, de nuevo, mi floja y cutre escritora se tardó mil años en subir pero, gracias al cielo y a un milagro inducido por un expresso, hoy estoy de nuevo con ustedes para traerles el siguiente capítulo. En fin, quiero agradecerles por sus reviews, sobre todo en aquellos en donde me juzgan de loca y me señalan como genial, cosa que obviamente soy. Basta de más actitudes MarySuescas, me voy, no sin antes decirles que no se equivocan: soy genial y ustedes lo saben._

_Atte:_

_Alex XD_

**SIETE**

"**Uy, lo hice otra vez"**

_En donde Alex mete la pata y Edward descubre el vacio sentido de su existencia._

En un segundo, todo se vuelve blanco, como una caja de zapatos infinita. _Oh Dios, ¿estaré a caso en tus dominios?_, me pregunto cuando todo es paz y silencio. Esa calma se ve interrumpida cuando un sonido agudo se dispone a taladrarme la mente. Se hace cada vez más fuerte, tanto que tengo que cubrirme los oídos.

—_Edward ¡sácame de aquí!—_le grito inútilmente a la nada_—¡¿No se supone que estabas peleando por mi alma?—_

Pero nada, hasta que el piso de aquella nada mental se rompe, haciéndome caer de nuevo. O al menos eso es lo que siento.

¿Ahora a dónde iré a parar?

"Que sea en Glee, que sea en Glee", cruzo mis dedos mientras caigo.

Siento algo frio en mi cabeza, como si hubiera ido al polo norte y un pingüino de repente me hubiera golpeado al descubrir que...ah no, es la mano de Edward.

—_¿Qué es un "Glee"?—_pregunta él.

G-E-N-I-A-L, lo del ángel fue una estafa y lo de la caja infinita es solo una prueba de que estoy loca.

Sigo en Forks, maldita sea.

—_Un "Glee" es una mierda_—contesto enojada, levantándome de, ¿una cama?

¿Qué rayos pasó? O mejor dicho, ¿qué rayos NO pasó?

Bueno, déjenme decírselos: según el adorable vampiro ganador de mi alma, Edward Cullen, simplemente me desmayé. Ajá, no hubo vientos huracanados, ni ángeles de blanco ni la caja de zapatos...eso fue pura parafernalia falsa.

—_Tu desmayo fue una forma bastante burda de evadir tus responsabilidades—_dice Edward, posicionándose frente a mí.

Le miro con odio, quizás crea que por ser tan guapo, merece ser tan engreído.

—_Disculpa haber evadido esa "responsabilidad", pero se libraba una batalla por mi alma. Bueno, tú debes saberlo, ganaste y por eso estoy aquí de vuelta en tu...¿casa?—_

Apenas en ese momento me percaté del lugar, así que rápidamente salí del cuarto para fisgonear la mansión de los Cullen. Aquello, más que una casa, parecía un museo por todas las cosas antiguas pero _chics_ que había. Pasé por cada uno de los cuartos, y en la cocina, vi a una pequeña mujer.

—_Hola Esme_—o al menos supuse que era ella.

—_Ehm, ¿hola?—_contestó.

Antes de poder entablar una conversación con la que me gustaría fuera mi suegra, Edward me detuvo:

—_¿Podrías dejar de actuar como una turista en mi casa?—_me jaló hacia la sala.

—_Ok, ok. Lo haré, no te crispes sin razón, solo tenía curiosidad de conocer la casa—_contesté sentándome en un blanco sillón.

La casa era muy elegante, de muy buen gusto y créanme, describiría a detalles todo lo que hay en ella pero Edward no me deja.

Comienza a sermonearme:

—_Mira Alex, no sé cuál sea el asunto contigo, pero el punto es que si estás en Forks y si sabes nuestro secreto, al menos debo saber si podemos confiar en ti—_

Por Dios, ¿quién soy yo para que crea que iré a decirle a alguien? ¿Pérez Hilton? ¿E! News?

—_Sé muy bien el status de los vampiros—_rodé los ojos—_No soy idiota Edward, yo vi la película y sé perfectamente cómo proceder en estos casos—_

Él me observó confundido, algo sumamente a-do-ra-ble. Sé que Edward me había pedido que no pensara cosas raras y románticas con él pero, en verdad era inevitable.

—_¿De qué película hablas?—_se sentó a mi lado.

—_Pues, de tu película: Crepúsculo ¿No te suena nada familiar?—_pregunté—_Ya sabes, Bella Swan, "y el León se enamoró de la oveja...", los juegos de béisbol los días de lluvia... ¿no?, ¿nada te suena?—_

Edward negó con la cabeza pero contestó lo que pudo:

—_Solo lo último: esa es una actividad que realizo solamente con mi familia, ¿tú cómo lo sabes? No lo entiendo—_

Genial. Habría que contarle toda la película seguramente, y quizás también todos los datos innecesarios que mi hermana se había encargado de cargar en mi disco duro mental.

Así que comienzo mi relato desde lo esencial:

—_Tú el león, ella la oveja...ella la oveja, tú el león—_

Luego sigo con la historia en general:

—_Crepúsculo, Luna Nueva, Eclipse, Amanecer, osea, La Saga de Crepúsculo. Sé que puede parecer confuso pero Crepúsculo y la Saga de Crepúsculo es casi lo mismo, aunque no es igual—_

Y termino con lo que me pareció más perturbador de todo el asunto: su paternidad.

—_...entonces, de repente, le haces a Bella una cesárea con los dientes y tu hija nace así de repente—_

Luego del no tan corto relato, que parecía sacado de un blog acerca de relatos vampíricos fantásticos, Edward parece no asimilar las noticias.

—_Eso quiere decir que soy producto de la imaginación de una dama treintañera, que escribió una historia de romance acerca de mi y Ella Swe...—_

Pero yo estoy para ayudarle:

— _Bella Swan_—le corrijo.

—_Si, Bella Swan—_repite—_En donde, nos arriesgo a ambos en una relación egoísta a pesar de que lo que más quiero hacer es beber su sangre y además de todo, al final ella y yo tenemos una hija llamada Cheneesm...—_

—_Reneesme, tu perfecta hija mitad vampiro. O bueno, al menos eso es lo que me dijo mi hermana al respecto. Como sea, no debes preocuparte, tu hija encontrará a un buen hombre. Ya sabes, Jacob Black se enamora de ella al momento de nacer y se supone que quedarán juntos—_

Edward está perplejo.

—_¿Jacob Black?—_pregunta.

—_Sip, el hombre lobo de la tribu de los Quileute, antiguo ex amor de Bella hasta que aparece Reneesme—_

—_Espera, ¿hombres lobo?—_comienza a jalarse sus cobrizos cabellos.

—_Ehm si, verás: lo que mi hermana me dijo fue que...—_

—_Basta, basta—_me toma de los hombros fuertemente—_Si lo que dices es verdad, no quiero saber nada más. Todo parece muy absurdo y no puedo evitar sentir que me estas mintiendo, así que debes irte...ahora—_

_Mierda_, es lo único que puedo pensar afuera, en el porche después de que Edward me echa de su casa con un portazo.

Uy, lo hice otra vez, lo cual es triplemente genial (Estoy siendo sarcástica): he sido expulsada de los cielos, del infierno y hasta de la casa de los Cullen.

En serio, ¿soy tan mala persona?

* * *

**Bueeeno, pues luego de esta racha de "inspiración" y de sus muchos reviews (19, desde que subi el ultimo capitulo, los cuales considero muchos debido a la falta de genialidad de mi obra) regreso aquí para darles la continuación de esta historia. Como dijo Alex arriba, mil gracias a todas por sus alertas, favoritos y reviews a la historia. En serio, me da gusto que una historia rara y diferente como esta, tenga al menos un poco de aceptación en el mundo de Fanfiction. Súper saludos a dos personitas: Luisa Black (Muahaha, me gustó tu insistencia) y Grandma´s Blue Eye Angel (Feliz Cumpleaños mega atrasado...cof, cof todas deberian de felicitarme porque ayer cumplí años también XD)**

**En fin, espero sus comentarios, alertas, felicitaciones (XD) y favoritos vale?**

**Ale**

**PD: Actualicé The Other Side, por si no se han pasado a leer esa historia...no es taaan mala, debería leerla XD**


	8. ¿Alice es Dios?

**Disclaimer: Los personajes y parte de la historia le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, con excepcion de _Alex Robsten _que supongo aún le pertenece a su mamá. **

_**UN PURGATORIO LLAMADO FORKS**_

Summary:

Estoy segura de tres cosas: uno, acabo de morir en un accidente; dos, no sé porqué presiento que estoy en una pelicula, y tres: en verdad que Edward Cullen es más sexy en la vida (o muerte?) real.

* * *

**OCHO  
¿Alice es Dios?**  
_En donde Alex cierra el mejor trato de su vida._**  
**

Nuevamente emprendo la vida nómada hacia el bosque, aunque, lo hago de mala gana. Edward me observa cuando me alejo desde la ventana del recibidor (Y estoy casi segura que marcó su puerta con sangre como para evitar una peste antigua) Soy una perdedora, de hecho creo que cualquier fan de Crepúsculo estaría feliz en mi lugar y haría todo lo posible para estar al lado de Edward. Pero no, yo vengo hasta acá y le cuento los detalles más desastrosos de su existencia para traumarlo con una cesárea vampírica.

¿Estaré loca acaso? Ok, no respondan.

—¿Alex?—

¿Acaban...ustedes acaban de responderme?

—¡¿Alex? —

¿No? Bueno, si no son ustedes, no tengo idea de quién puede ser.

¿Será acaso...?

—¿Dios?—Levanté mi vista al cielo—¿Santa?

—Sí, soy yo—Contesta una voz gruesa, haciendo que casi me haga pis encima—Ouch, ¡Alice!—

—¿Alice?—Pregunto confundida—¿Alice es Dios?—

Pero Emmett y Alice (Obviamente) salen detrás de unos arbustos, con cara de risa. "Menos mal" que eran ellos, y claro lo digo entre comillas ya que los Cullen solo traen problemas.

—Ah, son ustedes ¿Qué quieren? ¿También van a correrme del bosque? Porque, el bosque es libre y yo puedo acampar en donde se me dé la gana—Me cruzo de brazos.

Es más, hasta hago una línea divisoria como los Quileute y si se pasan, juro que los muerdo.

—Tranquila Alex, venimos en son de paz y a disculparnos en nombre de Edward—Emmett replicó—Ya sabes, a veces puede llegar a ser un poco dramático, fatalista, suicida, neurótico, celoso..

—Bueno...—Alice le interrumpió—Entiendes que por eso y muchas cosas más te corrió de casa.

—Además, entiéndelo: sigue traumado porque le dijiste lo de la cesárea bucal—Emmett agregó.

¡Por Dios! La había cagado pero en serio. No debí haber abierto mi bocota. Mucho menos para arruinarles la dulce vida vampírica a estos personajes.

—Lo siento en verdad, no era mi intensión decirle todas esas cosas—Les suplico.

—De hecho, él piensa que estás loca—Alice aguantó una carcajada.

Bueno, si Edward creía que estaba loca, que se uniera al club. Además, él también estaba loco. Mira que enamorarse de Bella Swan es algo serio.

—Carlisle y Esme quieren que regreses a casa. Les conté mi visión y quieren que estés segura—

¿Su visión?

—Ah, ya veo. Tuviste una visión apocalíptica del futuro cercano, ¿no?—Reí—¿Qué será esta vez? ¿Profecías mayas?, ¿el Armagedón?

—No, no realmente—Alice se mordió un dedo—Mas bien es algo relacionado contigo. Ya te lo había dicho: morirás pronto y Carlisle cree que si podemos evitarlo, lo haremos a como dé lugar—Confesó con pesadez.

Sí, eso. Lo había olvidado con todo el asunto de la tensión sensual con Edward. No quise creerle mucho, ya saben, al parecer las visiones de Alice eran subjetivas y raras igual que ella. Eso si, debía admitir que me ganó el buen corazón de Carlisle, ese tipo era genial.

Algo comenzó a sonar en mi estómago. Era el hambre desesperada, así que en ese momento, arranco una baya rojiza de un arbusto. Ni siquiera me importa que los vampiros estén ahí.

—No creo morir pronto Alice. Ya te lo dije, ya estoy muerta...o algo así—Metí el fruto a mi boca.

¡Cómo rayos iba a morir dos veces!

—Pues morirás si comes eso—Ella me toma de la boca y hace que escupa la baya.

Genial, adiós comida.

—¡Oye, tengo hambre! Necesito comer algo o comenzaré a morder todo lo que esté a mi paso—

—Yo puedo arreglar eso—Emmett soltó con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Lo tomé como un coqueteo del cual esperaba que Rosalíe no se enterara jamás, pero Alice le interrumpió:

—Nadie se comerá a nadie Emmett. Por Dios, pensé que habíamos dejado a Jasper en casa—Ella golpeó al grandote en la nuca—El punto es que si regresas, nosotros te protegeremos y obviamente te proveeremos de comida, refugio, ropa de diseñador y si es el caso, de valium y somníferos. ¿Qué dices Alex?, ¿aceptas?—

Comida, refugio, ropa de diseñador y somníferos, agregándole la presencia de Edward bajo el mismo techo...

—¡Cuenta conmigo! Regresaré solo si prometes mantenerme alejado a Jasper y de Emmet...—

—¡Hey! Yo no te he hecho nada—Él reclamó.

—Está bien, solo de Jasper—Rodé los ojos—Y nada de mordidas, he escuchado que duelen—

—Hecho—Alice extendió su blanca, pálida y gélida mano para cerrar el mejor trato de mi vida.

Si las cosas salían bien, mi estancia en Forks sería más amena. Ahora debía regresar a la mansión Cullen y pedirle disculpas a Edward en vías de que no me mandara a un sanatorio mental.

* * *

**Hola! Hace mil años que no me paraba por acá pero como verán, dado el último capítulo que acaban de leer, no he estado muy inspirada que digamos ¬.¬ Acepto sugerencias y tomatazos, quizás eso me inspire para el próximo capítulo XD Saludos cósmicos (Redobles de tambores por favor) a: Luisa Black, Ana, Patrii, Grandma's, Serena, Patrinix, Marylouu, Eri, Isabella, Belyess, Flory, Bea, Nessie y Andy n.n Mil gracias por los reviews, los hits y todas esas cosas...también saludos a las tías españolas que leen, en verdad, sé que las chicas de alla tienen un sentido del humor genial XD**

**Les quiero, comenten y lean mis otras historias, vale? Pasen igual a mi perfil, que pondré el link de descarga para el "libro" de Destinada a Nunca Morir que quedó genial después de la edición *-* Otra cosa...en serio, quieren que siga escribiendo fics de Twilight? Tienen alguna sugerencia para hacerlo? Algun otro fandom que por el amor de dios, espero que no sea Harry Potter, del cual quieran que escriba? Haganmelo saber, sino, yo creo que esta será la ultima historia que suba por aquí.  
**

**Ale**

**PD: Fanfiction se traga algunos signos de admiración...no sé porqué si lo corrijo, aún sigue sin aparecer ¬.¬  
**


	9. El vampiro vegetariano que brilla

**Disclaimer: Los personajes y parte de la historia le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, con excepcion de _Alex Robsten _que supongo aún le pertenece a su mamá.**

_**UN PURGATORIO LLAMADO FORKS**_

Summary:

Estoy segura de tres cosas: uno, acabo de morir en un accidente; dos, no sé porqué presiento que estoy en una pelicula, y tres: en verdad que Edward Cullen es más sexy en la vida (o muerte?) real.

* * *

**NUEVE  
"El vampiro vegetariano que brilla"  
**_En donde un vampiro hace una promesa. _

¿Alguna vez han sentido que todos les miran descaradamente cuando entran a algún lugar?, ¿se han sentido como una especie de celebridad o al menos, como un delicioso bizcocho siendo exhibido en un aparador de una pastelería? Vale, yo nunca en mi vida pasada lo había sentido, de hecho, no disfrutaba tanto de llamar la atención...hasta ahora. No es extraño que media escuela me volteé a ver cada mañana, no pueden creer que yo haya sido algo así como _elegida_. Y no es para menos, ya que a mi lado, los chicos Cullen entran de forma gloriosa cada mañana al llegar a clases.

—Alex, ¿saldrías conmigo?—me pregunta Tyler Crowley en el pasillo de la escuela.

No lo hace porque guste de mí, sino porque ahora parezco ser popular y todos quieren un poco de esa "fama". Edward me mira, y niega con la cabeza. Hasta él sabe que no es buena idea.

—Piérdete Tyler—le digo, sintiéndome por un momento como una maldita diva.

Cabe mencionar que Alice y Esme obligaron a Edward para que hiciera las paces conmigo y él aceptó. Sus únicas dos condiciones para hacerlo era que yo dejara de pensar cosas sucias sobre él y lo más importante: que no volviera a pensar o a mencionar algo sobre sus orígenes literarios. Obviamente tuve que aceptar sus términos ya que necesitaba un lugar donde vivir y protección, debido a aquella supuesta muerte que Alice había predicho. Milagrosamente, Edward se había hecho cargo de mí y me había salvado de ser arrollada por la van de Tyler Crowley en una ocasión y créanme, no fue tan fantástico como S. Meyer lo había narrado. Tampoco había derivado en un romance entre Edward y yo. Lo único que obtuve de él fue un aburrido sermón sobre la forma correcta de cruzar las calles: _¡Siempre por las franjas blancas, Alex!_ me repetía él una y otra vez. No había día en que el universo no jugara en mi contra: si bien extrañamente chocaba con un poste, también un agujero extraño aparecía de la nada para que yo cayera en él. No es como si fuera torpe, igual que Bella Swan, sino que alguien o algo me impedía ser yo misma.

Como sea, a pesar de al menos tener a donde llegar a dormir cada día, algo en mí no estaba bien. Lo sabía ya que tremendos dolores de cabeza me agobiaban cada que trataba de recordar mi antigua vida. Realmente apestaba que la migraña me impidiera ver de nuevo el rostro de mi madre o recordar la voz de mi hermana.

—Sé por lo que estás pasando—escuché la voz de Edward.

Era de noche, y había ido por un vaso de leche a la cocina. No podía dormir.

"¿De qué hablas?", pensé, ya que mi boca estaba llena de galletas y leche.

—Yo apenas recuerdo mi vida pasada, y eso, es sumamente frustrante—él bajó su mirada al suelo.

En verdad, me sentí muy mal por él. Es decir, pobre de Edward, tan solo por tantos años y sin ningún recuerdo al cual aferrarse. No hubieron tiempos buenos para él, porque simplemente la mayor parte de su existencia había sido vampiro, uno muy tímido y vegetariano. Un gran desperdicio si me preguntan. No había en su vida aquellas anécdotas de matanzas extremas y orgias con muchas mujeres poseídas por sus encantos vampíricos.

—¡Hey! No soy un vampiro producto de la imaginación de Bram Stocker.

—Lo sé, eres un vampiro producto de la imaginación de una señora religiosa—me detengo—.No, olvida por favor lo que dije. No volveré a mencionar nada de eso.

Mi dolor de cabeza era tan insoportable que ni siquiera tenía ganas de hacerlo rabiar o hacer que me odiara más de lo que ya lo hacía.

—No te odio, si eso es lo que piensas.

—Por Dios, Edward. Deja de leer mi mente, ¿quieres? Eso me hace sentir desnuda, y eso no está bien si no estoy desnuda.

—Es algo involuntario y además, a mi favor debo decir que tus pensamientos son muy ruidosos—él se sentó en una lujosa silla de la cocina de Esme—. Jamás había escuchado pensamientos más ruidosos, bordes y extraños. ¡Es como si tuvieras un ventrílocuo en la cabeza!

"Mira quién lo dice: el vampiro vegetariano que brilla" pensé, tenía más galletas en la boca, pero aún así no me impidió reírme de Edward.

—Para el registro, no escuché ese comentario sarcástico en tu mente.

—Ya, lo siento, ¡pero tú comenzaste! Nadie le dice ventrílocua a mi mente, mucho menos si no sé de qué rayos me hablas—me golpeé la cabeza con la mano, la punzada volvió en aquel instante—Maldita sea, parece que cada que peleo contigo esa punzada regresa y se queda ahí, como un dolor tremendo en el tras…trabajo. Si, trabajo.

—¿Qué dijiste? No te escuché—preguntó Edward, con esa expresión de cuando leía los pensamientos, o cuando Alice tenía una visión.

—Dije trabajo. La palabra trasero jamás cruzó mi mente—él seguía con la mirada perdida—¿Edward?

Un ouch salió de mi boca, dejé de ponerle atención a Edward para llevarme los dedos a la sien. ¿Acaso las punzadas de migraña cerebral eran emitidas cuando me portaba mal. Vaya, en serio Dios me odiaba demasiado.

—Escucho a alguien que no es de esta casa. ¿Está pidiéndole a Dios un milagro?

—Pfff, seguramente es mi madre. De ella saqué estas cosas locas de los deseos imposibles. Si no fuera igual que ella, jamás hubiera pedido ese jodido deseo.

Edward, ignorando mi comentario, miró alrededor de la habitación, se levantó de la silla y comenzó a caminar por toda la casa. Comencé a asustarme, tanto por los intensos dolores en mi cerebro, como por el raro comportamiento de Edward.

—Aquí esta—él exclamó, estábamos cerca del garage—. No es tu voz la que escucho, ni la de Esme o mis hermanas. Es una totalmente diferente.

—Ok, tengo una pregunta—dije, con intriga.

—Adelante.

—¿Dónde consigues esas drogas tan poderosas?, porque no es posible que escuches otras voces además de las que están…

—Shhh—Edward me interrumpe—. La mujer dejó de rezar y ahora habla de ti, Alex. De cuando eras pequeña.

Me quedo callada, creo que después de todo tenía razón: la única que se podía poner a rezar de la nada es mi madre, y ella es la persona que Edward escucha. ¿Qué clase de brujería extraña era esa? No soy una científica espacial de la NASA, pero quiero creer que mamá estaba pidiendo por mi alma. Quizás, ella fue quien trató de arrebatarme de las manos de Edward. No, estoy alucinando demasiado, pero nunca es tarde para intentarlo.

—¡Mamá!—comienzo a gritar hacia el cielo—. Edward, ¿escuchas algo? Seguramente debo gritar más fuerte: ¡MAMÁ!

Emmett me calla desde su habitación. Su oído vampírico debe de estar asqueado por mi voz y mis gritos.

—No, no escucho nada—Edward baja la mirada. Parecía que el episodio médium acababa de terminar—. Lo siento mucho, Alex. Yo sé lo mucho que quieres regresar a casa.

—Si, como sea. Tal vez no es mi destino regresar a ningún lado, quizás debo quedarme aquí para siempre o algo.

No supe si es porque yo estaba muy triste, o porque él deseaba hacerlo, pero Edward tomó mi mano entre las suyas. Un calor inesperado envolvió mi piel en ese momento. Él no estaba frío como en alguna otra ocasión le había sentido. Sus manos eran suaves, y cálidas. De repente, no pude pensar correctamente porque sus ojos marrones se posaron en los míos.

—Alex, voy a llevarte a casa—Edward apretó mis manos y me quedé sin palabras, sin aliento, sin nada—. Te lo prometo de todo corazón.

¿Qué hago?, pensé. Edward se estaba poniendo romántico, o tal vez solo estaba súper hambriento ya que sus ojos habían cambiado de color a uno mucho más oscuros.

—Tus…tus ojos…

¡Bam! Ambos parecimos reaccionar cuando la "Burbuja CullenSten" se rompió, y de inmediato, Edward puso segura distancia conmigo.

—Sí, creo que debo ir a cazar esta noche—frunció el ceño y salió de la casa, dejándome sola nuevamente.

Edward se había ido, y las punzadas también. Algo me decía que ese vampiro sin vergüenza tenía que ver con ellas.

* * *

**N/A: Holaaaaaaaaaaaa! Wiiiii! Ya actualicé jeje! Sé que a nadie le importa esta historia, pero como tuve un rush de inspiración, decidí escribir y darle una trama real a la historia. Ahora, Alex tiene que regresar y Edward ha prometido ayudarla, así que se pondrá interesante. ¿Teorías? Bueno, ya veremos...es como algo muy obvio. Saludos a las que leyeron, en serio significa mucho para mi que sigan haciéndolo. Les quiero y siganme en Watpad: mi nombre es Ale Alejandra XD **

**Ale ;)**

** PS: Aclaro, Alex Robb-Sten no soy yo...yo soy más sexy y hubiera besado a Edward desde el primer capitulo ¬,¬**


End file.
